


this love of mine (correction: these loves)

by iori7se (jutsuzuban), Timeskipped



Series: MasuKyu Magic AU [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Chika/Izu are NOT together, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Masumi Tsuzuru Hisoka Homare get mentioned, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sakuya Omi Azami get some screentime, Sakyo very bi very poly, Werewolves, Witches, they're just domestic old ppl, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: Two rainy mornings with Sakyo that include a giant werewolf and an annoying witch.[prior knowledge of au not required]
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage, Tachibana Izumi & Utsuki Chikage, Utsuki Chikage/Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: MasuKyu Magic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	this love of mine (correction: these loves)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey this is Mikey jutsuzuban here with Percy (Timeskipped) and I's Masukyu Magic AU !!! MMAU :3c !!! 
> 
> This fic is split into 2 parts! First part is after SakyIzu just adopted Sakuya, and second part is after Azami settles into the Tachi-ichi home. You don't need prior knowledge for anything (not that there is much to read prior to this fic, currently lol).
> 
> Izumi - Werewolf  
> Sakyo - Witch  
> Chikage - Witch

Rain taps against the glass of every window in Veludo Way, rousing Sakyo from sleep as the droplets hit his own window behind him. Cold air tickles his spine as he shuffles closer to press his face into Izumi’s warm, furred shoulder.

A grunt and snort lead to the shoulder shaking, and Sakyo frowns as Izumi huffs and turns away, her tail swinging itself into Sakyo’s leg. The blond sighs as he leans back to stare at the ceiling. There’s a new dent next to the light fixture that Sakyo thinks must’ve been from when Izumi threw her stress bounce ball around the room last week.

He rolls back over onto his side and reaches for Izumi, roughly rubbing his hand on his wife’s head and neck. “Oi, I’m gonna go wake the kid up, okay? We’ll be getting ready and going soon.”

Izumi snorts again as she rolls over, and her fur seemingly melts and turns into a ratty gray sweater Sakyo is convinced is Omi’s. Their cream-colored blanket covers her legs, but Sakyo knows they’re bare, so he kicks his cold feet under the blanket onto Izumi’s skin, making her jump.

“Hey!” she yelps, trying to retaliate, but Sakyo swings his feet off the bed, so she only succeeds in getting her feet tangled in the sheets. Sakyo laughs at her, picking himself off the bed to slide his feet into the worn-out red slippers and put on his glasses. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to see us off last night? Come on, Sakuya must be waiting.” Izumi perks up at that, jumping to her feet and swaying from the action. Sakyo laughs as her arms stick outward to steady herself, and he waits for Izumi to tug down her sweater and straighten it down to her knees before walking down the hall to wake up their son.

(Sakuya wakes up to Izumi calling his name and Sakyo standing just behind her. He tears up a bit from the emotion, but whines when Izumi moves in to kiss his forehead, squealing about morning breath.

Sakyo smiles as he watches Izumi fret over Sakuya’s clothes as they leave.)

* * *

_ Tip tap tip tap.  _

_ Tip tap tip tap. _

Cold rain hits the window, but that doesn’t wake Sakyo. Instead, it’s the tickling warmth of another’s breath beating on the back of his neck, and Sakyo swings his hand back to hit whoever was behind him and get them to move.

His hand is caught, and long fingers wrap around his own; the other hand doesn’t swallow Sakyo’s hand whole, but they are bigger than his, and against his usual awake self’s wishes, Sakyo twists his arm around to properly grip the hand of the person behind him.

“Well, good morning to you,” Chikage chuckles, and Sakyo grunts as the other’s breath tickles his neck. He retracts his hand to reach blindly outward, and Chikage laughs.

“She fell onto the floor,” he says, and Sakyo’s eyes fly open in shock. He blinks slowly to focus his eyes, and that’s when he sees Izumi is still on the bed, and that he’s pressed up close into Chikage’s chest.

Sakyo does not blush as he turns his head to squint-glare at his boyfriend.

“How did I get here? Last I remember, I was clearly sleeping in the middle.” Now, he was all over the left side of the bed with Chikage, and Izumi stretched out on her stomach on the right side, tail thumping every now and then on the mattress. 

“I missed you,” Chikage says, sticking his cold nose into Sakyo’s neck, which causes the older man to let out a strangled sound. Izumi snorts in her sleep, grunting awake as she cracks open a dark rose-colored eye at the two men.

“Chikage, can you not fluster my husband without me next time,” Izumi says roughly as she shifts into her human form, her words getting clearer halfway through. Chikage pushes himself up to lay his chin on Sakyo’s shoulder, smiling wide.

“Nah,” he says with all the petulance and charm of a child, and Izumi playfully narrows her eyes and exaggerates snarling at the man.

“Fake glasses wearer.”

“Overgrown labrador.”

Sakyo sighs as he rubs his eyes, trying to subtly hide his smile. It doesn’t work.

(Omi greets the trio in the kitchen, Sakuya also excitedly saying his hello’s. Azami looks at them with a twisted face, and Sakyo has half a mind to scold him then and there. But it’s too early for scolding, so he leans into Chikage’s shoulder. The brat fakes a gagging motion. Homare and Tsuzuru rest on the couch in their animal forms, and Sakyo knows that Hisoka and Masumi will join them later in the day.

He’s happy as Izumi kisses him on the cheek and Chikage kisses his nose.)

**Author's Note:**

> please please please like ChiKyoIzu i get way overhype about them bc they are so fun and silly and cute wwaaaaaaa THANK YOU FOR READING !!!!!


End file.
